


Room 227

by thecolourclear (afinch)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Implied Slash, Quiet mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/thecolourclear
Summary: It is Josh whom Toby turned to in the early morning hours the night after his marriage fell apart, it was Josh whom Toby turned to, loss after loss, and it was Josh whom Toby turned to when he needed to smile. It should not be considered odd then, that on the lonely campaign, it is Josh whom Toby turns to, and Toby whom Josh turns to. Two men entwined in the same griefs, the same trials, the same successes.





	Room 227

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/gifts).



> Written for the WW ficathon comm, tww_minis on LJ for black_eyedgirl, who asked for: A victory, in any sense; early seasons or pre-series; Sam cameos are always welcome.

It is Josh whom Toby turned to in the early morning hours the night after his marriage fell apart, it was Josh whom Toby turned to, loss after loss, and it was Josh whom Toby turned to when he needed to smile. It should not be considered odd then, that on the lonely campaign, it is Josh whom Toby turns to, and Toby whom Josh turns to. Two men entwined in the same griefs, the same trials, the same successes.

He knows the days when things on Josh's end are going well, when Josh's boyish smile creeps at his face with a special gleam for just Toby. Those days are the good days, they are the days that make him smile softly when he is alone. Sometimes he whistles. 

Today was another reason to celebrate, today was the day before the Democrats went to the primaries to invoke their easiest duty as American citizens – the day before they vote. Today, Josh was running around like a maniac, getting people to not only go out and vote, but vote for Bartlet. 

Toby suspected that Josh secretly likes the stress, that it takes his mind off of other things. It will be years before he finds out why Josh walks so fast, why he tries to distance himself but cares too much about people to do so. 

It was the end of a long day, and just about to be the beginning of another. Toby was weary, cold, tired, and yet, strangely, happy. He has hope of actually winning one this time. He was just about to reach Josh's room, to share the good news. To share so much more than that.

He knocked, trying to listen for the sounds of running water. A shower would have been nice to share with Josh, but he can let that go this time. He fingers the key in his pocket, debating to use it. He and Josh had agreed that surprise was not how their relationship was going to work. That they were going to knock.

Passion, excitement, adrenaline; whatever it is, Toby did not want to wait, standing in the hall, knocking like an idiot.

He paused, entered softly, wearing a rare smile; Josh, fresh from the shower, wrapped only in a towel, looked startled. 

"We're up in the polls"

Relief flashed across Josh's face and he took Toby's hand.

It was pure and beautiful; two men sharing everything they had to give. 

A soft knock on the door and with no answer, Sam slips the key in; neither man in the bed noticed. Sitting on the hard hotel chair, he watched quietly.

Sometime later, when Josh wakes, Sam is still there, slumped in the chair, fast asleep. 

Toby stirs at Josh's movement.

"'Sit morning already?"

Josh strokes sleepy Toby, his fingers resting lightly on the older man's cheek. 

He does not answer, and Toby does not press the matter, instead turning into Josh's embrace. 

There the three of them lay, until morning.


End file.
